The world will be saved
by shironekosakura
Summary: La batalla ha comenzado y Mikan deberá poner su plan a cabo. El mundo debe ser salvado. Es hora de escapar de su celda y poner fin al enemigo. Mikan debe escapar del sótano de la academia con Aoi para poder detener la guerra que ya ha comenzado. Escapando junto a Hotaru, Youichi y Aoi, deberá encontrar la manera de derrotar a Kounji.
1. Prólogo

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en Alice. Lo cierto es que no tenía planeado ni siquiera publicar ese fic, fue más una forma de probarme a mí misma para ver si servía para esto, por eso era TAN cliché. Aún así muchísimas gracias por la aceptación. Seguiré escribiéndola._

 _Este fanfic espero que os parezca más original y os guste_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Recuerdo a mi madre Yuka Izumi Yukihira, huyendo con Youichi y yo en brazos, dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre sobre el húmedo asfalto. Uno de aquellos malnacidos lo había añuñalado hasta matarlo. Recuerdo las lágrimas saladas que resbalaron por nuestros rostros mientras corríamos intantando escapar de ellos.

Tras varias horas corriendo, llegamos al único lugar dónde nos quedaba alguien de confianz. Narumi L. Anju —un amigo de la família— nos acogió en Gakuen Alice enseguida, accediendo immediatamente a no revelar nuestras identidades y de esta manera protegernos.

Yuka cambió nuestras apariencias utilizando uno de los últiples alices que había copiado justo al llegar ante el gran portón de la academia y así estuvimos viviendo juntos en una cabaña del Bosque Sur durante unos 3 años.

Recuerdo los ojos llorosos y carentes de luz de mamá por la muerte de Izumi. Los entrenamientos de contros le alice con Rei, las tardes con Hotaru y las mañanas cuidando del pequeño Youichi.

Mi mente recuerda varios momentos felices, pero no olvida ni logrará olvidar jamás ningún detalle de la fatídica noche en la que mamá y yo fuimos descubiertas. Yô sigue una vida normal gracias a Hotaru.

En aquel entonces tenía 13 años y mi hermano 7. Me separaron de mamá y me encerraron en los sótanos de la academia junto a una niña de cabello azabache de la misma edad de Yô con la que entablé una amistad enseguida.

Kounji, director de la sección primaria y jefe de los asesinos de papá venía a "visitarme" cada día para ver si podía usarme contra el mundo para iniciar una Tercera Guerra Mundial, tentándome con la liberación de mi madre, pero yo me negaba rotundamente. Amaba a mi madre más que nada, pero no era tan egoísta como para arriesar la vida de más de 7 billones de personas por una sola.

La última vez que vino, hace poco más de 1 año de los 3 que llevo aquí encerrada, torturó a mamá frente a mis ojos para que me uniera a la batalla. Obviamente mamá me dijo que no accediera, y así lo hice. Al final la mató, y ese día juré que jamás me uniría a él y que lo decapitaría.

Hace apenas unos meses empezó la guerra y Kounji, jugando a 2 bandas, está esperando a crear caos para utilizarme y tomar control de todo Japón. Pero, por los difuntos padres que me enseñaron lo hermoso de este mundo y todos aquellos a los que amo, no lo pormitiré jamás.

Algún día acabaré con Kounji, aunque con eso me juegue la vida misma.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA ESCAPADA**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mis brazos y pies dolían. Las cadenas Anti-Alice funcionaban. Giré a la izquierda y me encontré con Aoi a punto de despertar.

Los ruidos de fuera eran bastante molestos. Giré mi torso todo lo que pude y miré por la ventana: humo. Los humanos ya empezaron con los ataques contra la academia hace unos meses. Kounji los había puesto en contra nuestro usando a los Habilidad Peligrosa.

Los alumnos seguían con sus vidas a pesar de los constantes ataques hacia ellos. Cada vez que una bomba o fusil se hacía presente, se refugiaban en algún edificio.

Aoi y yo habíamos ideado un plan aprovechando la situación para escapar. Y de esta manera reunirnos con Hotaru, Yô y su hermano.

—Mikan nee-chan, ¿pasa algo? — preguntó Aoi

—Aoi, creo que hoy será el día. Los ataques están siendo más fuertes y calculados.

—¿De verdad? — asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Les dirás a ellos que se preparen, no es así?

—Sí. Hoy volveré a contactarme con tu hermano.

Aoi me sonrió alegremente. A sus 10 años era la niña más encantadora y dulce que había conocido en mi vida. Le tenía mucho cariño y la protegería con mi vida.

Intenté comunicarme con Hotaru y le pedí que hoy no fueran ni ella ni Yô a clase. Ellos ya estaban enterados de la escapada y necesitaba que estuvieran juntos para ahorrar el máximo tiempo posible. Las cadenas de mis extremidades enviaron unas descargas eléctricas a las que ya me había acostumbrado.

—Hota-chan, ¿conoces a un tal Natsume Hyuuga? — ella asintió— necesito que lo busques y le digas que mantenga la mente despejada y deje entrarme en su cabeza. Que sé cómo salvar a Aoi.

Hotaru accedió y al cabo de un rato sentí a Hyuuga esperando a escucharme. Lo primero que exigió cuándo intenté explicarle, fue que le devolviera a su hermana. Después de calmarlo y hacerlo hablar con Aoi para demostrar mis palabras le expliqué la situación.

—Está bien. En el árbol, cuando nos des la señal. Ruka vendrá con nosotros.

—Vale. Estad todos juntos, no os separéis más de 3 metros.

—Sí. Oye… cuídala, por favor. Llevo buscando a mi hermana mucho tiempo.

Pasé el resto del día conversando con Aoi y recibiendo varias descargas por estar intentando localizar cualquier ataque hacia este lugar.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse sentí un fuerte ataque dirigido a nuestro edificio. Llamé a los chicos mentalmente y le dige a Aoi que estuviera lo más agachada posible. Las descargas en mis manos aumentaron al colocar una barrera alrededor nuestro.

El misil anti-alice retumbó en el edificio y éste empezó a caer. El sótano, donde nos encontrábamos, no sufrió muchos daños pero las cadenas anti alice que nos tenían atrapadas dejaron de funcionar por el ataque en las salas de control.

Sonreí mientras usaba un alice para romper el trozo de hierro. Saqué las cadenas de Aoi y la tomé de las manos para teletransportarnos fuera. Al salir me encontré con Hotaru y mi hermano esperándonos, los abracé fuerte y les dije que estaríamos bien. Enfurecí al ver que Hyuuga y su amigo no estaban.

—¿Dónde demonios están ellos? — casi grité.

—Hyuuga es de Habilidad Peligrosa, Mikan. Él ha tenido que marcharse con Persona para proteger a los de la Academia. Ruka está con él. Me ha dicho que le diga a Aoi que estará bien y que se volverán a ver pronto. Dice que te comuniques con él cuando puedas.

Miro preocupada a Aoi, ella está a punto de llorar pero sonríe con orgullo.

—Es muy noble de su parte querer proteger a los demás. Nosotros también debemos ponernos en marcha. Hay que detener esto lo más pronto posible. Aoi, lo encontraremos, ¿vale?

Fuimos a la cabaña dónde vivimos con mamá y, en una pequeña mochila metimos lo más necesario. Unas cuantas armas y algo de comidna. Si necesitábamos más me teletransportaría para coger lo necesario.

Al salir de mi antiguo hogar oímos un fuerte ruido. La barrera protectora estaba completamente destrozada y los edificios de absolutamente todos las secciones habían acabado al frío suelo.

Corrimos todo lo que pudimos al ver que un árbol cerca nuestro estaba por caer sobre nosotros. Después de un rato caminando por el bosque encontramos un árbol suficientemente grueso y fuerte para soportar nuestro peso. Nos subimos y con cuerdas y telas preparamos un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para dormir. Coloqué una barrera alrededor nuestro y decidimos descansar.

Al despertar era de día. No se oía ningún ruido, solo las respiraciones de Hotaru, Yô y Aoi. Creí que muchos de los alumnos habían muerto durante el ataque. Saqué uno de los trozos de pan y lo corté en 4 pedazos para cada uno de nosotros. Desperté a los chicos e intenté ponerme en contacto con Hyuuga.

—¿Estáis bien? Hyuuga, contesta. Aoi quiere verte.

—Estamos bien. No hemos podido protegerlos a todos. Ruka y yo estamos en un grupo con los supervivientes que encontramos. Ellos no pararan hasta vernos muertos.

—Escucha. Mantén vivo a todos los que puedas y mantente vivo tú. Pararé esto, lo prometo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás? Solo eres una más entre nosotros.

—Cómo se nota que no tienes ni idea de quien soy, Hyuuga. — susurré antes de darle fin a la conversación.


End file.
